Stamping dies may be used to manufacture products or components of products (i.e., parts) that are designed having specific detailed dimensions and shapes. Design changes in a product or component made from a stamping die may require constructing a new die resulting in a significant cost. The cost of constructing a new die may be significant enough to warrant forgoing the design change, resulting in adopting a non-optimal design for production. Additionally, dies may wear out over time or may obtain damage to localized portions as a result of use.